Life With Bra!
by xSmallLadySerenity13
Summary: A Series Of Shorts Surrounding The One & Only Sayian Princess! Follow Bra As She Goes Through Life With Her Friends & Family, All The While Dealing With Typical Teenage Drama Sayian Style!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, Enjoy My Little Short Stories About My Favorite Character Bra!

The 16 year old Sayian Princess woke up and glanced over at her clock which read 1:30pm. _Not bad for a Saturday_, Bra thought as she rolled out of bed. Last night's party had been awesome and she couldn't wait to tell her best friends Pan and Marron all about it. Speaking of Pan and Marron, Bra decided they needed a girls' day out. It would be the perfect opportunity to tell them all about her night and to catch up on what was going on with them as well. Bra headed to the shower and got dressed for the day, a process that took nothing short of 2 hours_. Being beautiful is a tough job but somebody has to do it_, Bra thought as she headed downstairs to call Marron.

"Yes?" Marron answered on the third ring, sounding annoyed.

"Hey Hun!" Bra said cheerfully, "Are you busy today?"

"It's 3 in the afternoon Bra, don't tell me you're just getting up?" the blonde asked.

"Well in my defense I had a long night which I'm gonna tell you and Pan all about at the mall today!", the blunette said.

"Oh no Bra Briefs!" Marron snapped. "I'm completely swamped with college work and your shopping trips are well known as all day affairs."

"Awe but Mar", Bra whined her good mood evaporating; "can't you take a teeny little break?"

"Teeny break?" Marron said with a laugh. "The last time I went to the mall you with we were there for 12 hours and we needed 3 hover cars just to get our bags home!"

"But-", Bra began to interrupted but Marron quickly cut her off.

"Okay-love-you-bye!" she said and quickly hung up knowing if she stayed on the phone any longer she'd give in to her best friend.

"Ughh!" Bra yelled slamming the phone down.

_Well at least there's still Pan_, she thought as she grabbed the phone and dialed Pan's number. Unfortunately for the Sayian Princess, Pan was also too busy to hang out with her. She blabbed on and on about training for an upcoming tournament and how badly she wanted to win. _And she wonders why she's never had a boyfriend!_ Bra thought irritably as she hung up the phone again.

"Now what am I gonna do?" Bra said stomping her feet in frustration.

Her day was beginning to suck big time. Her mom was at a business conference all weekend and Trunks was probably just as swamped with work as Marron. There was no way Bra Briefs could be seen at the mall ALONE! People would think she was a totally loser, but the only other person around was her father. Suddenly a sneaky smile slide up the blunette's face, then she glanced at the clock at the clock & realized she needed to act quickly if she wanted her plan to work.

At exactly 4:30 Vegeta entered the house and headed straight for the kitchen and fridge. Bra knew her dad never missed a meal and she stood in a corner with her Ki concealer bracelet on waiting for the right moment to attack. As soon as her father had grabbed a large turkey leg and was preparing to eat Bra attacked.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Bra screamed and bum rushed her father causing him to drop his food.

"Have you lost your senses brat?" Vegeta yelled surprised he hadn't been able to detect her presence.

Bra burst into false tears, wailing and blubbering as she clung to her father. She knew the one thing he hated most was dealing with her emotional outbursts.

"Where's your mother?" he asked trying unsuccessful to pry her arms from his neck.

_Where is the woman when you need her_, the Sayian Prince thought? He was extremely uncomfortable dealing with Bra's woman drama.

"Stop this wailing and release me at once!" he ordered but his daughter ignored him and continued sobbing.

"Daddy!" she shrieked causing him to flinch, nobody has time for me! Mom, Trunks, Mar, and Pan don't wanna hang out with me! I'm all alone, I-"

Bra prepared to release another ear piercing wail but Vegeta threw a hand up to stop her.

"Enough of this!" Vegeta yelled annoyed with his daughter's antics.

Bra gave her father her best puppy dog eyes filled with tears and even the Prince of Sayians softened at the sight of his sad Princess.

He growled angrily. "You have one hour to do whatever you wish and I will accompany you."

In an instant Bra's tears dried and she hugged her father tightly.

"Yayy!" she squealed in delight. _Mission accomplished!_

She quickly grabbed her purse and her father's arm pulling him towards the door.

"Come on daddy the mall awaits!" Bra said. "And promise me no blowing up stores if I take too long!"

"I will make no such promise", Vegeta said darkly with his signature smirk.

Bra's eyes widened as she stared at her father and she knew he was completely serious.

_Uh Oh. This just maybe my shortest trip to the mall ever._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Bra Deals With Her First Heartbreak! Mainly Vegeta, Bra & Bulma In This Short, Enjoy!

Bulma Briefs stood in front of her daughters' door, knocking for what she knew was the tenth time that day. As usual there was no response from the teenager.

"Bra honey", the worried mother said, "you can't stay in your room forever. Come out and let's talk."

"Go away!" Bra yelled from inside the room, sounding just like her father.

Bulma sighed in defeat and headed downstairs. She was at her wits end and no longer knew what to do about Bra. She had been inside her room, refusing to come out for an entire week since she caught her boyfriend of a year cheating on her. He had been Bra's first real boyfriend and Bulma knew her daughter was devastated. No one could get through to her not her big brother or even her best friends. As Bulma reached the kitchen she noticed her husband at the table eating a humungous plate of food.

_Well_, she thought_, desperate times call for desperate measures._

Bulma walked up to the table and sat down next to Vegeta with a sad expression on her face. She released a loud sigh causing her husband to glare at her as he continued stuffing his face. His wife sighed even louder causing him to growl angrily. When Bulma sighed loudly for the third time he snapped slamming his fist into the table.

"What is it woman!" he yelled.

Unfazed by her husband's outburst Bulma told him what was going on with their daughter.

"The long haired weakling Rad hurt Bra?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"His name is Chad, and he didn't hurt her physically Vegeta", Bulma said putting a hand over her husbands' fist.

"Maybe you should talk to her," she added.

"I will not!" Vegeta said sharply. He hated dealing with emotional women least of all his daughter.

"Well", the heiress said leaning on close to her husband. "If you do something nice for me, maybe I'll do something nice for you later."

The Sayian Prince felt his cheeks flush and before he knew it he was on his way to his daughters' bedroom. At first she gave him the same response as Bulma but when Vegeta threatened to blow the door pieces the Sayian Princess finally relented and let her father inside the room.

As soon as Vegeta stepped foot in the room, Bra rushed into arms whimpering.

"Dry your tears!" Vegeta said quietly holding his daughter. "The long-haired weak boy Rad isn't worth your time or tears."

For the first time all week Bra actually felt like laughing. Her father could be so silly and sometimes pigheaded but he truly loved her and Bra knew he was the only man who would never hurt her.

"His name is Chad daddy." she said quietly as she released him and noticed her mother standing in the doorway.

Happy to see her daughter out of bed and in a better mood, the older blunette joined in on the tender moment taking her daughter into her arms.

"I know it hurts honey but I promise it'll get better", Bulma said. "I had my heartbroken plenty of times before I finally found my Prince."

Vegeta's cheeked reddened as he noticed his wife and daughter smiling at him.

"You get dressed and we'll head out to the mall", Bulma said to her daughter. "Nothing like a new pair of shoes to brighten a girl's day!"

As Bra headed off to the bathroom to get ready, her parents headed downstairs. Bulma gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Great job with Bra", she said smiling at her husband.

"I did nothing." he said stubbornly eager to return to his meal.

"You were there and that's all she needed." Bulma said.

As Vegeta made a beeline for the kitchen table Bra bounced downstairs seeming more like herself.

"Ready to go honey?" her mother said grabbing her purse.

"Sure", Bra said grabbing her father's arm before he could reach his food and pulling him towards the door.

"Damn!" he snapped. "Will I never be allowed to finish my meal?"

The girls snickered.

"Well daddy", Bra said. "Somebody's gotta hold the bags!"

"Welcome to life with Bra Vegeta!" Bulma said closing the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey Guys Back With Another Bra Short! This One Is Called "So What?" R&R!

Bra Briefs was having the time of her life, college parties with Pan and Marron were totally awesome! So what if they were way under age? So what if she was on her fourth shot of vodka? So what!

"Omg this party is awesome!" Marron screamed over the deafening music. She & Pan, much like Bra, were feeling pretty tipsy.

"Noo", Pan slurred. "Braa's outfit is more awesome!"

Marron & Bra laughed at their friend who was clearly at her limit. She had only had two shots and a beer but Pan was clearly not a drinker. _Poor girl just can't hang, _Bra thought. _But she is right my outfit is completely hot, actually we're all hot!_ Bra was wearing an expensive cheetah print tube top with matching mini skirt & heels. The Sayian Princess was gorgeous and she knew it! Bra looked at her friends; Pan had borrowed a little black dress from Bra that fit her perfectly with red heels to match. Pan looked like a completely different person and been getting hit on all night. _Go girl!_, Bra thought happy to see her best friend come out of her shell for once.

Marron was also dressed to kill in a light pink mini dress with heels to match & her hair done in a short bob. Marron had turned down every guy who'd asked for her number that night & Bra had teased her to no end about holding out for Trunks. _Boy if our parents ever found out about this, _Bra thought for a moment then shrugged.

So what if her parents would kill her? So what if she's never be allowed to leave her room again? So what!

"Come on girls!" Marron yelled grabbing onto Bra & Pan. "Let's hit the dance floor!"

The girls laughed and followed Marron out onto the floor where they partied hard for the next two hours. Bra & Pan received plenty of phone numbers & Marron even accepted a few. The girls were having the time of their lives until a few of their dance partners got a little rough.

"Come on baby", said a blonde guy Bra had danced with. "Why don't you come on back to my room for the night?"

Bra glared and snatched away from the guy.

"No thanks!" she said and moved away to find her friends who had gone to look for more drinks.

She noticed the guy following her and making rude comments and she felt her Ki rising. _Calm down_ she told herself. _Or daddy will figure out where I am. _She finally found the girls and let them know it was time to go. Pan & Marron exchanged glances but followed Bra out of the party anyway. However the three girls didn't get very far before they heard the blondes' voice again.

"Hey baby going somewhere?" he asked in a nasty voice. He was joined by two dark haired guys.

The girls looked around to see that they were completely cornered and no one was around.

"I told you we should've flew", Pan whispered sobering up at the seriousness of their situation.

"You know Marron can't fly!" Bra whispered back. "You train 24/7 can't you handle these guys?"

"Not without some help." Pan said staring at Bra who nodded agreeing to help Pan kick some butt.

Marron whimpered as the moved in closer & closer.

"Ready?" Pan asked Bra but there was no reply. Bra was standing there shell-shocked as she stared into the sky her mouth hanging open. As Pan followed Bra's gaze she knew they were royally fucked.

The Prince himself stared down at the trio before barking, "Bra! Have you lost your senses?"

The three guys stared in disbelief as Vegeta lowered himself to the ground & stood directly in front of them.

"W-what the hell?" the blonde stammered.

"If you value your pathetic little lives I suggest to leave and quickly." Vegeta said in a voice so menacing the three guys took off without a backwards glance.

The Sayian then turned his attention to his daughter & her friends who all wore sheepish grins.

"Daddy", Bra began but a sharp look from her father cut her off. No getting outta this one, Bra thought dejectedly.

As the girls followed Vegeta back to Capsule Corp with Pan carrying Marron Bra knew she was in for it. So what if her life was over? So what if her mother was going to rip her a new one? So what if she never saw daylight again? So what.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'd like to Call This Short "All Hail the Princess"

It was Saturday morning at the Capsule Corporation and instead of preparing for her routine trip to the mall, certain blunette was livid. Yesterday evening she had decided to join her father, brother & the Sons in their Friday night training session, just to see what it was like & they had all laughed her out of the Gravity Room. Even Goten! Well boy would they regret that!

Bra Briefs was tired of everyone thinking she was just some air-headed beauty queen. Well they did have the beauty queen part right. Bra shook away the thoughts and headed on to her destination. Even her mother had agreed that she was "just not fit for training". Bra checked to make sure she had on her Ki-concealer bracelet and drove on in her hover car. Everyone would just assume she'd gone to the mall but they had no idea what she had up her sleeves.

…

"Absolutely not" said a deep voice.

Bra growled in frustration. "So you're saying you won't train me?"

"You heard me kid, I'm not trying to deal with the repercussions of training Vegeta's little girl", the voice replied.

"OH I see", she said tauntingly. "Does my big, strong daddy scare you then?"

Piccolo whipped around to face Bra, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head.

_Checkmate._

"Listen to me you little brat!" he shouted. "I am NOT afraid of your father or any other Sayian on this planet! Got it?"

"Crystal clear", Bra smirked.

"You will be here at the lookout every morning Saturday at 8, not 8:01. If you are late or complain even once it's over." Piccolo growled.

"I'll be here," Bra agreed & turned to leave. "Oh & this is just our secret okay?"

"Fine by me" the Namekian agreed as the young Sayian hopped in her hover car & took off.

"Just hope you know what you're in for", he smirked.

….

The next three months were the toughest of Bra's life. She struggled to maintain her school work and social life on top of Piccolo's rigorous training. Bra had to stop partying on Fridays and hadn't shopped in months. Her wardrobe needed a serious upgrade. But proving the naysayers wrong was more important to Bra than anything else. Even though she only trained on Saturday, she was sore until Wednesday. By the time she felt normal again it was time to train again. But Bra kept her goal in mind and felt herself getting stronger and stronger. Piccolo was stunned when his trainee requested more training time.

After six months had passed Bra finally felt like she was ready to face the gravity room again. The blunette threw on her training clothes and headed down to the room. As she expected everyone was there, Pan, Goten and her father and brother.

"Look guys" Pan shouted as soon as she noticed Bra. "Her highness must need a shopping partner."

Her father scowled but the others snickered.

"Just because you've never owned a decent outfit doesn't mean you should be rude Pan", Bra snapped. "Actually I've come with a proposition for you guys."

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

"One of you spar with me & if I win every time you see me for the next month you all have to say "All hail the Princess" & bow low."

The grouped looked at her stunned and started to laugh again.

"And what happens when I win?" Pan asked.

Bra shrugged. "I won't go shopping for a month."

"Wow! This I have to see!" Goten exclaimed.

Pan and Bra squared up and prepared to spar with everyone placing bets on Pan to win the match.

"What about you dad?" Trunks asked as his father scowled at the girls.

"Bra will win." He stated confidently.

"W-what?" the boys said stunned.

"Just watch", Vegeta said smirking. "Bra has changed."

…

Pan and Bra launched at each other, with Pan smirking and not taking Bra seriously. She threw soft punches and kicks at Bra, which she easily dodged still on the defensive.

"Wow the Princess actually knows how to fight!" Pan laughed.

Bra struggled to control her anger remembering everything Piccolo had taught her about precision and as soon as Pan dropped her guard Bra hit her with an uppercut that sent her flying across the room. Pan hit head against the wall and slump down.

"Woahh go Bra!" Trunks & Goten shouted.

But Bra paid them no mind, Piccolo taught her to ignore all distractions. Pan leaped up angrily and charged at Bra but her emotions were too involved. She threw wild punches and kicks with Bra effortlessly dodging them. Furious Pan leapt into the air and began powering up to launch a blast at Bra but Bra didn't wait on it. It was time to end this. She flew up to Pan and launched her fist into Pan's stomach knocking the wind out of her, then spun mid-air and kicked Pan in her head sending her flying into the machines below. The match was over and Bra had never been more proud of herself.

Bra lowered herself back to the ground and waited as the others gave Pan a bean to help recover her energy. Once she was okay they all came over to Bra. Her father couldn't wipe the smirk from his face. _He's finally proud of me._ Bra smiled.

"Wow, Princess" Pan said as she held out her hand to shake Bra's. "I have to say I never expected it but you kick ass!"

"Yeah way to prove us all wrong little sis", Trunks said as he ruffled her hair.

"Totally awesome Bra", Goten said with a slight blush.

Bra was smiling from ear to ear from all the praise. She had truly earned it. They all grabbed their things & prepared to leave the gravity room.

"I expect you will be joining us in the gravity room on Friday's now", Vegeta said.

"Actually dad I already have a trainer", Bra said with a sympathatic smile.

Vegeta nodded his understanding and prepared to leave.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Bra snapped sounding exactly like Bulma.

Everyone froze and stared at her. Bra cupped a hand around her ears and leaned forward. "Well?"

They grouped sighed heavily and held their heads down. "All hail the Princess." they growled in defeat.

Bra laughed and held her head high as she left the gravity room never noticing the green man floating in the air looking down on her.

"All hail the Princess Indeed.", he said with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The girls are all the same age in this short. & I gave Bra a middle name! I call this "Friends Forever" Enjoy!

It was a normal Wednesday evening at Capsule Corp. Bulma was in the kitchen unsuccessfully trying to cook, Trunks and his father were training in the Gravity Room and Bra was struggling to complete her homework.

"Ugh!" the blunette growled in frustration. "I absolutely hate Math!"

Fortunately for Bra her cell phone began buzzing, offering up the perfect excuse to ditch her homework.

"Hello?" she said answering her phone without looking.

"Hey chick, it's me Marron", said the blonde.

"Hey girl, I'm stuck doing Math homework!" Bra complained.

The voice on the other end released a sigh.

"I wish my problems were a simple as Math homework." Marron said sadly.

"Mar, tell me what's wrong?" Bra said suddenly worriedly.

"It's just this guy, I've been crushing on but he doesn't know I exist", the blonde said dejectedly.

"Mar, I can't believe you've been keeping this from me!" Bra yelled.

Suddenly Bra's phone began to beep; Pan was on the other line.

"Hold on Mar, Pan's beeping in.", she said and connected them all.

"Hey guys", Pan said in a said voice.

"What is with you guys?" the blunette explained. "First Mar, now you. Spill it Pan what's wrong?"

"Just guy stuff, you know." Pan said not really wanting to talk about it.

"What?!" Bra yelled loud enough to shake the house. "Both of you have crushes and haven't told me?"

"Bra Marie Briefs!" Bulma yelled from downstairs. "You'd better be talking to that Math book."

"Yeah Mom!" Bra lied while covering the phone with her hands. "Both of you better spill it or I'm hanging up.", she whispered fiercely.

"It's really awkward to talk to you about this B", Marron said.

"I'm gonna count to three and both of you better spill it!"

"Bra!" both girls whined.

"1…2…" Bra began counting down.

"It's Trunks!" Marron and Pan said in unison. An awkward silence ensued and Bra was stunned into silence.

"What?" the blonde yelled. "You're in love with my crush?"

"Your crush?" the dark haired girl yelled back. "I've been crushing on him for a whole year now!"

"Oh yeah?" Marron said. "Well I've been crushing on him for two so why don't you find someone else to crush on!"

Bra finally snapped out of her stunned silence and realized her friends were at each other's throats.

"Guys chill out," she said. "We're supposed to be best friends!"

"Best friends don't steal your crush", Pan said coldly.

"Well I guess that mean we're no longer friends!" Marron snapped.

"Ya know what? Screw you Marron!" Pan yelled and hung up.

"Ugh!" Marron screamed and hung up too.

"Guys?" Bra said. "Hello?"

The only response was the dial tone. Her two best friends were in love with her brother. The blunette looked down at her books; suddenly Math didn't seem so complicated.

….

For the next two weeks Pan & Marron both talked to Bra but refused to speak to each other. Whenever the blunette tried to get the two together or even to talk about what had happened, they wouldn't speak about it. The Sayian Princess was beyond fed up with the drama and just wanted her best friends back so she decided to go to the source of the drama, her big brother Trunks.

One day after school, Bra went up to her brother's room to talk to him, she was just about to knock when she overheard him on the phone.

"Chill out Kara", Trunks said laughing. "They're just a bunch of kids; no way I'm into them. They're just my little sister's stupid friends that's it..."

Bra felt her blood boiling listening to her brother, the cause of all this, shrugging her friends off like they were nothing. Just as she was about to burst into his room and let him have it, she stopped herself. It wasn't him she should be angry with, it was Pan & Marron! How could they have let her pig-headed brother ruin a lifelong friendship? It was time for this to end.

Bra whipped out her cell phone and called Pan then Marron and told each to meet her at Moe's, the girls' favorite coffee shop. The blunette ran upstairs changing into black leggings, a blue tank top, and crop top jacket with knee high boots and then headed out. Pan reached the restaurant first; she and Bra ordered coffee and chatted until Marron arrived.

"What is she doing here?" Pan said getting up from her seat angrily.

"Both of you sit down now." the Sayian Princess ordered. "I'm so tired of all this fighting, we've been best friends forever and this ends today."

Pan and Marron were shocked to see Bra's eyes filled with angry tears, both girls sat down at the table and avoided each other's eyes.

"Listen, Trunks already has a girlfriend. Her name is Kara." the blunette said breaking the silence. "I heard him talking to her today and he said he's not interested in either of you."

Both Pan and Marron blushed, embarrassed.

"Geez Bra", Pan muttered. "Way to make us feel like total idiots."

In spite of herself Marron began to chuckle.

"Totally harsh B", she added.

Bra blushed realizing her statement may have hurt her friends' feelings.

"Sorry guys, I just wanted us all to be friends again." she said.

The blonde and black haired girl looked at each other.

"We'll always be friends, right Mar?" Pan said wanting her friend back.

"Right!" Marron said with a bright smile.

Bra smiled; happy she had been able to reunite her friends. She ordered them more coffee and snacks. Slowly the girls started to warm up to each other and by the time they prepared to leave the shop it was like old times again.

"Hey Pan maybe our next crush should be on Goten", Marron said playfully looking at Bra.

The Sayian Princess folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at her two best friends. They both held their hand up in surrender.

"Just kidding B, chill!" Pan said laughing.

Bra smiled and put her arms around their shoulders.

"I know guys," she said. "We'll never let anyone come between us again! Friends forever?"

Pan and Marron looked at each other and smiled.

"Friends forever!" they said.


End file.
